infinite_stratosfandomcom-20200214-history
Infinite Stratos Wiki:Manual of Style
This Manual of Style outlines a standard of clean and consistent formatting for articles in the Infinite Stratos Wiki. Please refer to this page before making your edit. Keep in mind that these guidelines will not be perfectly applicable to every situation. Writing Perspective Articles describing fictional events, characters and other stuff taking place into the universe of Infinite Stratos should be written using an in-universe wording; i.e., as taking place in real life. This means that phrases like "in Volume 2" or "in the World Purge chapter" should be left out of sentences. Occasionally, it may be necessary to mention the media. This will be allowed, but only on a case-by-case basis. Articles about stuff outside that fictional universe are excluded from this rule, as well as the sections Introduction, Differences from the Light Novel, Trivia, and Gallery. Formality Since this is an encyclopedia, we use a formal writing style. This means, for example, that we avoid the use of any contractions, such as "he's", "didn't" "could've", etc. Use the full forms "he is", "did not", "could have" instead. * "It's" is a contraction, and should not be used. "It's" is short for "it is" and is not the possessive of "it"; the possessive form of "it" is "its" with no apostrophe. Neutrality Use a neutral point of view when writing. Any opinion or bias should be expressed , the Discord server or on the respective Comment section, not in the article itself. American English or British English We use only American English on this wiki. Level of detail Quantity does not mean quality, and not every detail is important. Articles should be written focused on the topic in question, extracting the relevant facts and avoiding unnecessary and unrelated information. * Articles about media (chapters, episodes, movies, etc) should cover all main events but in a summarized way, not literally descriptive. Not "he opens the door, he enters the room, he finds a person, first person says this, second person says this...", but "he finds some person and they talk about something". ** In general for any page, transcribing literal conversations in the style of "this character says, that character responds" should be avoided, since just mentioning the topic is relevant in most cases. Only when it is really important to mention the words of a character or it can not be found a way to write the summary without using this style, this could be allowed; but this should be done as little as possible. * Articles about characters should focus on the actions of that character. Actions of third characters should be mentioned only when they directly involve the one of the topic and are relevant to the subject; but preferably should be told just quickly. Presentation * Paragraphs should be short and to the point, preferably no more than 10 lines and ideally with at least a reference at the end and an illustrative image every few paragraphs. * For deceased characters, do not describe the details of their deaths in their introductions. The decease of a character can not be considered introductory information; and since character statuses are included in their infoboxes and the deceased ones can be easily identified by the past tense writing of their articles, even mentioning that the character is dead in the introduction is irrelevant. Wikitext * Use only simple wikitext format in articles. ** Keep the use of to minimum, and use them only when necessary. Such as when there are no simple MediaWiki code equivalent to the text display using span. * Keep usage of HTML markups to minimun; use MediaWiki markusp whenever available. Space in coding In coding markups, leave a space between the markup code and the text. Canon The canon material is the content accepted as part of the same continuity of the original series, the Light Novel. Basically, only content made by series creator Izuru Yumizuru is accepted as canon, while derivative material from other authors, if exists, is intended to take place in alternate continuities and therefore is considered non-canon; unless it is specifically adopted by the author and illustrator into the main continuity. Article Layout An article should begin with an introductory section – a concise summary of the article – which is never divided into sections. The remainder of the article is typically divided into sections. Introductory Section At the beginning of every article, the title or subject of that article should be bold in the first line. Don't forget to also use italicized text when necessary. New articles should be named according to the subject's correctly translated official name. This usually refers to the English names the author provides and not ones by other translations. If the subject of the article has more than one name, each new form of the name should be in bold on its first appearance. Paragraphs and Formatting You should keep no more than five sentences in paragraph (grammatically speaking) covering one thought or idea or piece of information. Any time there is a change in the thought, idea, or piece of information, there should also be a paragraph change. When formatting paragraphs, add an empty line between paragraphs. It allows the reader to more easily see that they are reading a new paragraph at that point. References General Citation Guide To cite, simply place the reference between the tags, like this: Put the reference here.. The tags must be placed after the full stop symbol. Visit Help:Cite for more detailed instruction on how to cite. References List Place under the section References . For more information, visit Template:Reflist